This invention relates generally to athletic shoes, and more particularly pertains to a formed pocket arranged laterally of the shoe and having utility for temporary storage of personal items during shoe usage, and including a covering flap that is arranged extending rearwardly to provide overlying coverage for the slot opening for the shoe pocket, in addition to the closure means for the said slot.
A variety of prior art patents have given consideration to the construction of a pocket into the fabrication of the shoe, but when one examines these prior inventions, almost universally, the pockets are simply a stitched on layer of material to form a rather surface arranged pocket, in most instances containing no closure means, and more specifically are provided essentially upon what may be more aptly described as ornamentation for dress shoes. For example, such are clearly shown in the earlier patents to Bliese, No. U.S. Pat. No. 3,018,570, the Adams, U.S. Pat. No. 2,801,477, the French patent No. 1,447,044, to S. A. R. L. Chupin-Maugienne, in addition to the prior British patent No. 302,862, to Chievers.
More contemporary inventors have given thought to various types of structures forming pocket means within shoes and boots, such as shown in the Corlay, U.S. Pat. No. 2,908,982. The concept of adding decorativeness to the shoes through the addition of a purse, or the like, as by attaching the same upon the frontal shoe upper, or its vamp, is shown in the earlier United States patent to Bliese, as aforesaid, in addition to the Solomon, U.S. Pat. No. 2,712,700. Furthermore, the adding of holding means having some utility to the shoe, as by securing the same through its laces to the shoe, is shown in the golf tee holder as devised by Perry, in his U.S. Pat. No. 2,662,677.
The safety of the personal items was given consideration in the early Diemer, U.S. Pat. No. 654,388, upon a shoe, and discloses a means for securing valuables concealingly within the calf portion of the shoe, and more specifically upon its internal portion that rests against the leg. Various other forms of similar type of pocket structures used in association particularly with boots are also shown in the earlier Wirsching, U.S. Pat. No. 1,289,341, McAuslin, U.S. Pat. No. 1,100,758, in addition to the patent to Avis, U.S. Pat. No. 1,342,149.
All of the foregoing embodiments have some utility for holding some component or personal item, such as money, in generally a concealed fashion upon the wearer, while the current invention, to the contrary, intends to provide a pocket part that is built structurally into and comprises a component part of the liner material forming the quarter part or portion of the shoe, arranging its closure means at a position generally angularly along the formed pocket, usually proximate its rearwardly disposed edge, and then arranging a covering flap for providing closure for the formed pocket slot, in addition to whatever closure means, such as a zipper, that is used for providing pocket securement.
Another object of this invention is to provide a pocket means that is integrally structured into the quarter portion of the athletic shoe, within the liner materials forming its structure, and incorporating a rearwardly oriented covering flap that assures retention of personal items within the formed pocket, while simultaneously enhancing the attractiveness of the fabricated shoe.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an athletic shoe having a pocket formed upon its quarter portion, and incorporating an aesthetically attractive covering flap capable of holding indicia appended to the pocket and oriented rearwardly thereof so as to provide the appearance of a continuation of the formed pocket within the shoe structure.
Still another object of this invention is to provide the arrangement of a formed pocket within the quarter portion of an athletic shoe, with the covering flap concealing the closure means for the pocket in a manner that renders the pocket unnoticeable to the viewer even though it is structured directly into the quarter portion of the fabricated shoe.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a shoe pocket having an opening slot which is arranged angulated, or perhaps vertically, upon the formed pocket and having a covering flap thereover so as to provide securement of personal items therein, but facilitates their convenient removal through an opening pivot made of the flap for disclosure of the pocket slot and its closure means.
Another object of this invention is to provide a shoe pocket integrally formed into the structure of the shoe, and having a rearwardly oriented closure flap that can be conviently and promptly installed during a stage of shoe assembly.
These and other objects wil become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a study of the description of its preferred embodiment, in view of the drawings.